Take Note
by Lexi Teniro
Summary: Take note: time stops for no man...or woman. The memories may have been erased, but they might not be gone. HatorixKana, one shot.


**Take Note**

Disclaimer: I own fruits, I own baskets, but I DON'T own Fruits Basket. (SIGH)

Lexi: I felt it…it was inevitable, yet I had hoped I could avoid it…

Hatori: What are you talking about? Sometimes you're worse than Ayame.

Lexi: ALWAYS worse. At least HE listens to you.

Hatori: Point taken.

Aaya: I feel unloved…T.T

Lexi: Back to the point…a Hatori and Kana fluff-shot!

Hatori: (Freezes)

Shigure: Oh, how wonderful! Haa-san needs a feminine companion again!

Aaya: Yes, really, Ha'ri, this will be JUST what you need!

Lexi: Without further ado, onto the FLUFF!

**.x.x.x.x.**

"Hatori-san?"

His head turned to look at the familiar brunette. "Hai, Kana-kun?"

She smiled nervously and looked down at her hands. "Well…I leave soon. It was wonderful working for you."

_For you…I sincerely hope that it was…_ Hatori thought sadly. It had only been six months since he had erased her memories, and still he could not help but wish for nothing but her complete happiness. "Aa. I hope it was beneficial for you."

A smile lit up her face brightly. "It was! Goodbye, Hatori-san!"

As she slid his office door closed behind her, a hint of a heartrending flash passed through her eyes. _More beneficial than you know…_

Hatori closed his eyes and sat in the black, Western swivel chair at his desk. He breathed a single word. "_Kana…_"

**.x.x.x.x.**

Blue ballpoint pen, scribbling onto cream stationary. Pink painted nails, writing a lone name onto a matching envelope. Silky hands, sealing it with a promise. She slipped it into her bag and zipped the leather shut. Walking out the door into the brisk early autumn air, Kana turned her feet in the direction of the Sohma estate. Leaves skittered across her path, and a whisper of a memory of a man beside her flitted across her mind. She wished she could take his hand—but he was only a shadow in this time. The wind tossed her growing hair, and another ghostly memory fell into place…

**.x.x.FLASHBACK.x.x.**

_"Hatori-chan…I'm thinking of cutting my hair. What do you think?"_

_He smiled gently at her eager grin. "You will always look beautiful."_

_Laughing, she ran her fingers through her hair. "Now, really. Should I cut it or grow it out?"_

_"You're really asking me?" He replied in a question, humor in his deep voice._

_"Yes. I am. Now WHAT should I do?"_

_"I think…you'd look very pretty indeed if it was long."_

_She smiled brightly at him. "Thanks!"_

**.x.x.END FLASHBACK.x.x.**

Kana sighed as she walked, watching the turning leaves rustle in the trees. Winter was coming…and with winter, snow.

_"When snow melts, what does it become?"_

_"The answer is water, of course."_

_"Bzzt! Nope! It becomes spring!"_

And after the snow was spring.

She passed lovers walking hand in hand, remembering a time when that was her whose hand was held. She passed young sweethearts, whispering sweet nothings and wishing he were whispering in her ear. She passed children, playing in a park and regretting her loss of that blissful innocence. That belief that everything was wonderful and that darkness would never touch her. The belief that happiness would last forever.

_Now I know better…and all because of the family that I was born into…_ Kana mused sadly, glancing at an expectant mother, balancing a bundle of groceries in one hand and a toddler in the other. The man beside her smiled happily and said something to her, taking both the groceries and the child. Smiling in relief, the woman said something back before they both walked away. _Why can't I have that? What did I do wrong? How come I can't be that woman?_

_"We don't need you! You can't break the curse! You're useless!"_

_"Kana! Hurry, get Hatori out of here!"_

_"You're useless! USELESS!"_

_How am I useless?_

**.x.x.x.x.**

The clock clicked out its steady rhythm, marking the passage of seconds, minutes, hours.

_How funny that all our lives can be measured in that relentless march of the thing we have named time…that we can remember the past, and yet have those memories stolen from us. This twisted human life truly is mad._

The picture smiled at him from his desk where he had placed it after she left.

_But time never stops for us._

**.x.x.FLASHBACK.x.x.**

_"I'm sorry I'm late, Hatori-san!" She chirped._

_"It's all right for now; we've been quiet. But take note—don't do it again."_

_Kana smiled happily. "Taking note: time stops for no man…or woman!" She laughed._

_Despite himself, a small smile spread across his face as well. "Hai. Time stops for no one. I would do well to take note of that as well."_

**.x.x.END FLASHBACK.x.x.**

Time stops for no one.

And it hadn't.

_No matter how hard I try to freeze away my emotions so that time with her will never die…time won't stop for me. Time stops for no one. I should take note._

**.x.x.x.x.**

She was almost there. Upon reaching the main gate, she slid it open, checking first to make sure no one was watching her. There was the usual slight activity, but most of the people were otherwise occupied or busy. No one noticed her. She walked the familiar paths as if invisible, coming to Hatori's house in the usual way. Kana knocked on the door and called out. "Hatori-san?"

There was no answer. The door was open, so she slipped through into the dark interior. Knowing where she would find him, she headed straight for his study and slipped open the shoji. "Hatori-san?"

He was in his favorite black chair, back to the door. His breathing was calm and even. She crept closer, and upon coming around the chair, she noticed something.

Hatori was sound asleep.

Kana paused a moment, savoring the way his features were softened, gentled, almost as if nothing had ever happened to make him frown.

_"Time stops for no one…"_

Knowing her time was running down, she bent and pressed her lips to his forehead. "Good bye, Hatori-chan…" She murmured, placing the note in his lightly opened hand. Then sliding the door open again, she left his life forever.

**.x.x.x.x.**

When Hatori awoke some time later, he was surprised to find the note in his hand. He picked up the silver dragon letter-opener from his desk and sliced open the envelope, pulling out the paper inside. What he read make his eyes widen and his breath suddenly stop.

_"Hatori-chan,_

_I remember everything. Thank you…for loving me. For letting me love you. But I'm sorry…so sorry. This, I suppose, is goodbye for good. I won't ever forget you, Hatori, and…I'm happy I met you._

_Goodbye."_

"Goodbye…" He echoed in a whisper.

_Time has taken her from me…_

**.x.x.TWO YEARS LATERx.x.**

_"Really? Finally? Congratulations, Kana!"_

Hatori looked up from the park bench at the voices, his dark coat pulled around him as snow fell softly.

_"We were wondering why you suddenly came back to Tokyo."_

_"Next you'll be talking to your parents about the ceremony, right?"_

_"Why didn't you bring your fiancé?"_

_Fiancé…she's…getting married?_ Slight dismay filled his thoughts, but it was quickly replaced with bitter happiness as he saw her smile. Just like back then.

_I've lost her…not to Akito, but to time._

_Because time stops for no man…_

_…Or woman._

_I should have taken note._

**.x.x.x.x.**

Lexi: Well…that ended up sadder than expected.

Aaya: You mean he didn't whisk her away?

Shigure: That's a very un-romantic ending, Lexi-kun.

Hatori: (Smiles sadly) It's appropriate.

Lexi: You three…shut up for a bit.

Shigure: All right! (Happy face)

Aaya: But…

Hatori: Ayame…be quiet.

Aaya: All right! (Happy face)

Lexi: WHY doesn't he listen to ME? Oh, and some of the lines were taken directly from the anime or manga, respectively. I didn't write them, but I didn't want to interrupt the flow to mention where I was quoting. Don't get mad or sue me. ANYway, review! This fic was PILES of fun to write (I have fun writing this stuff? Uh oh…someone check me into a hospital…), and I like to know my work is appreciated. Review!


End file.
